


I'll fix you with my love

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko goes to find Akashi after the Rakuzan game. Will he find what he wants?





	I'll fix you with my love

**Author's Note:**

> Did some heavy editing because quality not quantity amirite.

When he was finished showering and changing Kuroko ducked out of the Seirin locker room undetected. He knew his teammates were going to want to go out and celebrate and while he wanted to as well he had something else he needed to do first. He wandered down the long wide hallway of the arena checking locker room labels as he went until he found the one he was looking for. Second from the end he found it, _Rakuzan._

Sucking in a breath he raised his hand and knocked. He needed to see, face to face, without the glare of the bright lights and the crowds around them. He needed more confirmation.

Reo was the one who opened the door, however he seemed unsurprised as he gestured for the shorter boy to come in, “Sei-chan is just in the shower, the rest of us are finished here.” He explained as he picked up his gym bag. The rest of the players were doing the same.

“Ah, thank you Mibuchi-senpai.” Kuroko bowed slightly as he watched the other team members file out of the locker room.

Without bothering to wait Kuroko set his bag down and walked into the area of the showers where Akashi was. His back to the bluenette, his face turned up into the stream of water, hands massaging shampoo into his brilliant red hair. It had been too long since he had seen his former captain, and friend in such a decidedly informal state.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko whispered the name but it echoed off the tile of the bathroom walls all the same.

The Rakuzan captain’s eyes went wide as he looked back at the phantom. He had been surprised by Kuroko’s presence, that was unusual. However, the sight took Kuroko’s breath away. Staring back at him were a pair of matching fire red eyes, red eyes he had missed _so much_. Water streamed down the redhead’s face, catching in his eyelashes, drops sliding down his neck, and slithering down his stomach to scatter in the dark red hair at his groin.

The shorter boy closed the distance between them, bringing himself face to face with Akashi uncaring of the warm water from the shower soaking his clothes.

“Kuroko? What--” Hands on his cheeks silenced the captain as he looked down into watery blue eyes. All at once it seemed he understood. Akashi brought his own hands up to cover Kuroko’s, “yes, it’s me.”

The phantom thought his heart was going to burst as he brought Akashi’s face down to his, pressing their lips together. The fact that Akashi even let him was all the proof he needed. The captain reciprocated the kiss, lips sliding against Kuroko’s easily with a sense a familiarity despite them never having done this before. Akashi’s naked body pressed tightly against Kuroko’s soaking wet clothed one in an intimacy that the phantom had only ever dreamed about. The curves and dips of the taller boy's body fitting neatly against his own.

The bluenette let his hands rove over the captain’s naked body unabashedly, running his fingers over his chest and down the planes of his abdomen, tracing the muscles there. He ran his fingers through the coarse red hair at the base of Akashi’s cock, reveling in the sound of Akashi’s breath coming out in pants.

“I missed you Akashi-kun.” Kuroko panted into the redhead’s lips as they continued to kiss. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to give up the heady feeling of the captain’s lips against his own, the feeling of his skin under his fingers. The sound and feel of the shower raining down around them, soaking Kuroko to the bone. He wanted it all.

However Akashi did break the kiss reluctantly, biting Kuroko’s lower lip gently then running his tongue along it before releasing him, “While I missed you as well, we can’t do this here Kuroko.” He rested his forehead against the phantom’s, hands settling on his waist, thumbs pressing into his hips.

Kuroko heard the words that Akashi had said, he understood why he had said them and knew why he should listen. And while he agreed, mostly, a large part of him just didn’t care. Akashi was here, not Emperor Akashi, not Captain Akashi just Akashi Seijuurou. His friend, and former teammate, who he had missed so painfully much. He moved his hand, dragging the pads of his fingers across the head of Akashi’s cock. The captain let out a gasp, his fingers digging into the phantoms waist as he leaned into the touches involuntarily. He slid his fingers down then back up the length of Akashi’s dick feeling the silky skin there, relishing in the heat of it seeping into the tips of his fingers. The redhead had moved to rest his face on Kuroko’s shoulder, leaning heavily into the shorter boy.

“Kuroko. We can't--” His voice rough and strained, wholly different from the captain of two hours ago. This was the Akashi he knew and loved.

“Please Akashi-kun. Please let me.” He knew he was pushing it, taking advantage of the captain’s soft spot for the phantom. Something in him needed this, clawed at his insides, screaming at him to touch and touch and touch until the captain was a moaning, gasping mess below him.

Akashi huffed out a half-laugh, “How can I say no to you.” He whispered as he brought his head up to kiss the bluenette.

* * *

Akashi’s head was swimming between the muggy heat from the shower and feel of Kuroko’s hands on him. Hands that he had only ever fantasized about. Perhaps he was dreaming, the intoxicating humidity paired with his own feeling of being singularly overwhelmed by the phantom made his senses uncharacteristically foggy and dull. The phantom who he was currently kissing, soft gentle lips pressing urgently against his own. Akashi felt himself giving into the urgency himself, his heart throwing itself into his ribcage as opened his mouth, tangling their tongues together. Kuroko tasted like the sun and snow and everything that was pure and bright. Everything that Akashi didn’t deserve to have but wanted so badly.

Kuroko’s fingers were back, each touch and stroke of his hand erasing a layer of doubt, peeling away a layer of guilt. Fingers wrapped around his cock shamelessly, tugging and stroking the hardened flesh ardently. He didn’t recognise the sounds coming from his own mouth, his body betraying him as he thrust needily into the hand. Their kisses became sloppy as Kuroko’s hand moved quicker, Akashi struggling to keep himself on his feet, as his legs trembled as he felt his orgasm building.

Before he could react he felt Kuroko pull away from their kisses, then a searing wet heat engulf his dick. He choked on a gasp, his fingers yanking at light blue strands of hair as Kuroko took him deep, hands moving to cup and rub his balls in tandem. All thoughts fled except _Kuroko_. The phantom working his tongue against the underside of Akashi’s cock as he sucked and licked, like it was one of those popsicles he’d loved so much in middle school. The thought derailed Akashi’s attempt at keeping himself from coming, as he instinctively pulled Kuroko’s hair harder than he meant to. _Too fast_.__

“Kuroko I’m coming.” he managed to gasp out as he tried in vain to pull the phantom off of him, Kuroko wasn't having it. With a short stuttered jerk of his hips Akashi came hard, his legs finally giving out as his vision sparked and flickered. He vaguely felt Kuroko swallowing around his length before pulling off. Strong hands helped him slide down the wall to the cold tile floor, his jellied legs shaking as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He realised belatedly that the shower water had stopped. Kuroko was kneeling infront of him concern shadowing his brilliant blue eyes, his hands rubbing the backs of Akashi’s calves in what seemed like comfort. _Too late to be feeling guilty Kuroko_,__ Akashi mused to himself, not that he should feel guilty.

“I’m fine Kuroko. However, doing that after such an intensive game was probably a bad idea.” Not that he’d do it any differently if given the choice. Something in him felt calm and resolute now. The defeat from the game was not as crushing as it had felt earlier. He felt a bit lighter even. He wondered what it meant.

“I’m sorry Akashi-kun.” A finger reached out to press against Kuroko’s lips, shushing the shorter boy. He lips were supple and pliant against his finger. Absently he ran his finger along the boy's kiss swollen lips as he continued. 

“None of that. What about you?” Akashi gestured to the tent in Kuroko’s pants, the soaking wet fabric clung to the hard line of arousal obscenely, leaving very little to the imagination. He dragged the pad of his finger up the hardened length, heat radiated from it. He watched as pink flushed across the phantom’s cheeks. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Kuroko blush before. He liked it. The thought spurred him on, his hands moving to grab at Kuroko’s shirt.

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only naked one Kuroko. You did after all barge in on me in the middle of an innocent shower while I was minding my own business.” Pink flushed across the phantom’s cheeks again. He _really _liked it.

Without waiting he pulled the sopping wet shirt off the shorter boy, tossing it to the side. Immediately bringing his hands to the boy’s pants, working on unbuckling his belt. Kuroko’s hands joined his own and together they worked down the boy’s pants and boxers, abandoning them with his shirt.

Akashi took a moment to observe the phantom as he knelt infront of him, pale skin a vibrant white under the harsh lighting of the locker room showers. Water dripped steadily from his hair, drops making trails down his face and neck, sliding over his collarbone. Kuroko had never been particularly built but there was still some definition in his abdomen, drops of water slipping between the ridges and bumps there. The redhead shifted, moving to bring himself into the shorter boy’s space, licking up the trail of a particularly enticing drop of water. He bit gently into the phantom’s neck, pressing his tongue into it, feeling fast pounding of his heart there. He could _feel _the vibration of the shorter boy’s voice as he moaned. He sucked hard, leaving a deep red patch, neon against the boy's pale skin. He moved to press the palm of his hand against Kuroko’s cock. The redhead felt it pulse against his hand, warm liquid beading at the tip before steadily sliding down his length.

Pulling his mouth off Kuroko’s neck with a pop Akashi moved to kiss the smaller boy, his hand wrapping fully around his cock at the same time. He drank in the exquisite sounds the phantom was making, relishing in the feel of the hot velvety skin against the palm of his hand. Everything about Kuroko was soft and almost delicate, except his determination, the one thing that Akashi always underestimated about him. He'd thought Kuroko was a fool and had been more than prepared to show him as much. Only _he_ had been the fool. Kuroko facilitating his complete undoing, unraveling the captain until he had been stripped of his throne and forced to face the consequences of everything. Remembering Teiko sent a swirl of guilt through him, he'd let everything go so wrong. Fragile egos shattered and broken under his reign, under his dictatorship. He shoved the thought away quickly before it dragged him into despair, they would talk later.

He continued kissing the smaller boy as he dragged his hand along his length, their tongues tangling messily. Kuroko thrust frantically into the hand gripping him as he came undone. His hair stuck against his forehead as he leaned back on his hands, opening his body up to the taller boy, his head falling back, his breathing coming out in pants. Akashi licked along the now exposed column of his neck, kissing a trail down to his chest. He kissed a pert pink nipple, licking it wetly before pulling the hardened nub into his mouth and sucking.

“Akash--!” Kuroko gasped at the attention. The red head felt his grip on the boy get slicker as he continued his ministrations on the other nipple. In response he sped up his hand, twisting it gently as he stroked, this was apparently all the phantom could take.

The redhead sat back and watched as Kuroko came completely unwound with his climax, arching and twisting as he came. Semen spurted up onto his chest and dripped down over Akashi’s fingers. Blue eyes wide and unseeing, tears caught in long lashes. It was a sight to behold, the redhead doing his best to commit it to memory. Kuroko looked thoroughly debauched as his chest rose and fell with his breaths, that pink blush was back, this time adorning his entire body. The redhead felt himself heating up again at the vision.

“Your staring is embarrassing Akashi-kun.” The phantom said as he watched Akashi watching him.

“And you are stunning.” An even deeper shade of pink crested the other boy’s cheeks. This was definitely something he could get used to seeing. He cupped Kuroko’s cheeks, bringing him in for a deep kiss, “you never fail to surprise me. Thank you.” He murmured into the phantom’s lips as he continued to kiss him.

Suddenly Kuroko turned the kisses into something desperate and hungry, something dark. Hands grappled against Akashi’s shoulders, dragging them together forcibly. Blunt nails scraping against his skin. Something was wrong, something had shifted. Akashi struggled to keep up with the bluenette until he eventually grabbed the shorter boy’s shoulders holding him back as he stared into icy blue eyes. Eyes that were full of fear. Eyes full of unshed tears. All at once the redhead understood what was happening. He felt a pang of guilt as he realised what Kuroko was thinking. He was afraid. He was afraid the other Akashi was going to come back, his iron fist smashing everything they had built here and now.

The redhead gripped his shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the skin there, “Kuroko. I’m here now. It’s okay. He’s not coming back.”

* * *

The phantom’s eyes widened at Akashi’s words. Words he hadn’t realised he needed to hear. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared back into pure red. There wasn't even a hint of golden in them. He shouldn’t be the one who needed to be consoled, he wasn’t the one who lost, he wasn’t the one who had suffered like Akashi must have. Torn in half by circumstances beyond his control. No, he was not the guilty one here. Kuroko had his own share of guilt, he had stood by and watched it all happen and done nothing. Even when the alternate Akashi was revealed, he had done nothing but try to run. He had run away from the person who had needed him most of all just like he had run from Aomine. He couldn't take that back but he was here now and he wasn't going to run away. Yes he was scared that the other Akashi was going to come back, terrified even but he was prepared. He wouldn't run this time.

The taller boy cupped Kuroko’s face in his hands and kissed him, “Let’s dry off so we can talk.”

The bluenette could only nod as he was lead out of the showers by the hand and directed to sit on a bench. He watched brazenly as Akashi dried himself off, running the fabric of the towel over his skin catching drops of water as they fell. The redhead seemed unaffected by Kuroko’s intense gaze, moving up to towel off his hair, leaving himself bare.

Akashi wasn’t much bigger than Kuroko but he was considerably more muscular, definition clear in his arms, chest, and his thighs. The phantom watched as the muscles bunched and flexed with the movements of the redhead, his fingers twitched with the need to touch.

"Now you're the one staring. Not that I'm bothered, but that look in your eyes makes it very hard to concentrate."

Kuroko looked up to meet red eyes, eyes that burned with desire. He felt his body go hot at that stare and understood then what Akashi meant. He was _very_ affected.

“Do you have an extra change of clothes? I happen to have an extra towel but I did not plan for, ah, _this_.” Akashi was talking to Kuroko as he pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers.

“I have an extra pair of shorts and my long sleeve shirt.”

Next thing Kuroko knew Akashi was kneeling infront of him, running the towel up and down the phantom’s legs to dry him off. Hands sliding up his calves to his hips, working their way across his stomach and chest. They sat in silence as Kuroko let Akashi towel him off, the redhead working at it with the same meticulousness that he did everything. It felt nice like this, just the two of them. They were never ones to talk alot when together, but the silence was always comfortable, even the feel of the captain's hands with the towel was soothing. Finally bringing the towel up to rub it into the phantom’s hair Akashi kissed Kuroko all soft and delicate as if he was feeding his feelings into it, stoking the fire in his heart.

He wondered idly what people would say if they saw _The _Akashi Seijuurou on his knees like this, half naked, indulging himself in the phantom. Kuroko felt the way his hands had lingered on his thighs and his abdomen, the towel rubbing slowly, almost shyly as if Akashi didn’t think he was allowed to touch despite what they had just done.

After placing a final chaste kiss against Kuroko’s lips the captain pulled away to put on a shirt, “You should get dressed. I imagine your teammates are probably looking for you. They will want to celebrate.”

Kuroko felt his heart drop. Akashi was making him leave, “But--”

“I’m not going anywhere Kuroko. We will find them together and you can decide what to do from there okay?”

Relief flooded through the phantom. He nodded as he got up to start getting dressed. Akashi worked on wringing out Kuroko’s soaked clothes for him before folding them neatly and tucking them into the bluenette’s gym bag. He really should have thought things through beforehand he lamented as he looked at his mismatched outfit.

Together the pair left the locker room and headed for Seirin’s change rooms. By this time the arena was mostly empty of spectators but a fair number of players were still wandering around. Turning a corner they nearly walked headfirst into Kagami. The redhead took a moment to register who he was before yanking Kuroko forward by his shirt.

“Hey! Where the hell have you been? You always---” He froze as he slid his gaze over to the boy standing next to the phantom. He let go of the bluenette’s shirt and stepped back quickly, “Uh, we were all going to go out and celebrate.” He finished lamely, all his earlier bluster drained. Kuroko didn't miss the way he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the bluenette's outfit.

Before Kuroko could respond Akashi stepped forward, bending himself nearly in half as he bowed, “I apologize Kagami. I requested Kuroko’s presence after the game.”

The phantom stood there speechless as he stared at the lowered head of Akashi. _The_ Akashi Seijuurou was_ bowing down_ and saying _sorry_ to Kagami. Something about that didn’t sit right with Kuroko but he knew that the shorter redhead probably felt like he had too. He thought about the incident with the scissors. That was probably to real reason for his apology. Kuroko watched in amusement as Kagami’s eyes grew wide as he looked to the phantom questioningly. Kuroko shrugged.

“Uh right, it’s fine.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked anywhere but at the bowing redhead.

Much to Kuroko’s surprise Akashi kept talking, “If possible I do need more of Kuroko’s time. If it is alright with him please let me borrow him for a little while longer.”

“What? But! Er I mean, are you okay with that Kuroko?” Kagami looked at the phantom skeptically, his eyes zeroing in on the dark red blotch on Kuroko's neck. Understanding dawned on the tall redhead all too clearly as his face turned an interesting shade of red.

Ignoring Kagami's admittedly entertaining he reaction he spoke, “I’m sorry Kagami-kun. It has been a long time since I have been able to talk to Akashi-kun. I will come celebrate with everyone later.” 

Akashi stood back up, pressing himself into Kuroko’s side, covertly grabbing the bluenette’s hand between them.

Kagami frowned as he tried very hard not to look at the phantom's neck, “Okay Kuroko. I’ll let the others know. I’ll text you where we are!” He gave the shorter boy a nod before turning to head back to where the team probably was.

Kuroko found himself breathing out a sigh of relief, tightening his grip on Akashi’s hand as they started to walk towards the exit. Once they were outside Akashi led Kuroko over to the practice court, sitting them down on the bench. The bluenette shivered in his shorts, silently cursing himself again for not thinking. The redhead shifted beside him, pulling off his jacket. Before the phantom could protest, the jacket was laid over his legs.

"You'll get cold Akashi-kun."

"I'm fine. I have a thick sweater on." The tone left no room for argument.

The pair sat in silence for a little while, Kuroko leaning back to look up at the night sky. He counted stars in an attempt to quell the anxiety curling in the pit of his stomach. What would Akashi do? Was this where he told Kuroko they would never happen? He knew he had his own things he wanted to say but now that he had the opportunity he had a hard time finding the words.

The redhead’s voice startled the phantom out of his thoughts, “Kuroko.”

“Yes Akashi-kun?” If he didn’t know better he would think the captain was actually nervous. Was that even possible?

“I want to do this properly. You deserve more than a quick rut on the bathroom floor and my behaviour as of late has been… cruel.” He felt Akashi’s fingers squeeze his own as he continued, “Most of all to you, who I wronged more than anyone. You didn’t deserve any of what I did to you. I don’t know if there is a suitable way to make things up to everyone.”

Kuroko wanted to yell at Akashi to stop, to be quiet, that he had nothing to apologise for, that none of it was his fault, that Kuroko was the coward who had run away and abandoned him. He also knew that Akashi would never accept that, he would insist on bearing the burden of their downfall. All he could do was squeeze Akashi’s fingers back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner as he listened.

“I would like to try though. What I did with Chihiro was unacceptable and was the result of me lashing out at the loss of you and the desire to prove that I didn’t need you. I was, however, wrong. I find myself hoping that maybe things are not as irreparable as I thought, something you showed me earlier. If you’ll allow it I would like for you to let me court you. Properly. I realise it is a selfish request but--”

“Yes.” This time Kuroko didn’t let him finish speaking before responding. His heart hammered in his chest as he turned, dragging Akashi to him, mashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, “yes.” He whispered again into the redhead’s lips. He brought his hands up to cup Akashi’s cheeks, staring into matching red eyes, “yes.”

* * *

Akashi felt weirdly like he was floating. It was an unusual feeling and something very unlike him. He understood he was being given something incredibly precious and special. He wasn’t going to squander this chance even if it meant travelling to Tokyo every weekend to see the phantom. He’d travel during the week if needed. In his mind he was making countless plans on how often and when he could see Kuroko, things he could do make it up to him. He was throwing himself into a different kind of focus this time, less about winning and more about being somebody who would be worthy of the phantom. He had never realised these feelings in Teiko, too intent on absolute domination and rule despite how taken by the phantom he had always been. So much wasted time. But now, it would be different.

He would say goodbye to Kuroko today, and he would probably go back to Kyoto with his team and continue to practice and play basketball. He would have to tell his father they lost and deal with whatever the punishment would be. He wasn't afraid of his father anymore. He wouldn't quit basketball no matter what, he _couldn't_. Not now, not after everything. Now he had more to look forward to, more to anticipate. This would not be their last goodbye, or even a second last goodbye with the phantom. It would be just the_ beginning_. The beginning of alot of things. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko knows how to get what he wants doesn't he? 
> 
> This probably my favourite Kuroko pairing.


End file.
